Printers are common peripheral devices attached to computers. A printer allows a computer user to make a hard copy of documents that are created in a variety of applications and programs on a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication is established (e.g., via a network connection) between the printer and the computer to enable the printer to receive commands and information from the host computer.
Once a connection is established between a workstation and the printer, printing software is implemented at a print server to manage a print job from order entry and management through the complete printing process. However, the printing software may often suffer from decreased productivity as a result of users overloading the system with too many print jobs.
A solution to this overloading problem is to train customers as to how to properly use the system in order to increase the number of knowledgeable system operators. However, some customers may choose not to expend the time and resources necessary to train their personnel. Further, personnel turnover may make retraining necessary.
Accordingly, a mechanism to automatically submit print jobs is desired.